memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kir'Shara (episode)
I can't be bothered to watch the show Put in a more detailed summary for this episode please, as well as the previous episodes.- B-101 13:32, 4 Dec 2004 (CET) Removed comment Removed the following comment as speculative. *In one scene, V'Las describes the Syrranites as "radical insurgents". The use of the word insurgents harkens back to the "Storm Front" two-parter at the start of the season, in which the word was used a total of three times. These uses are possibly in reaction to the Iraqi insurgency after the 2003 invasion of Iraq.--31dot 00:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Quote Cleanup :(Contritely) "I apologize - my mother's death has affected me more than I realize." :"It was a great loss. We disagreed frequently, but I valued her counsel. I could allow you to experience what she shared with me." :"You melded with her..." :: - T'Pol and T'Pau :"I cannot meld." :"I would initiate it..." :"That's not what I mean...I was forced'' to participate in a meld several years ago - I was infected with a neural disease..." :"''Pa'nar Syndrome. Do you still suffer from it?" :"There's no cure." :"Another lie perpetrated by the High Command. Pa'nar has been known since Surak's time - it's caused by melders who have been improperly trained. One with great experience can correct the neurological imbalance." :"Is there something you can do?" :"My mind to your mind..." :: - T'Pol and T'Pau :"Enterprise, get back in formation!" :"I'm trying to buy us some time" :: - Shran and Tucker :"This woman is an anarchist, Captain - whatever she's told you isn't the truth." :"T'Pau didn't bomb our Embassy - ''you did." :"''The evidence is conclusive..." :"Evidence your people gave us. The bombing was an excuse to round up the Syrranites - make certain they'd never find this." :(Breathless) "Is that?" (T'Pau nods) :"The Kir'shara's a myth!" :: - V'Las, Archer, and Kuvak, as the Kir'shara is revealed to the High Command :"He doesn't need a physician. He needs a priest. One experienced with katras." :"It's irrational that we're following someone in his state of mind. (Angrily) What if he dies before we can get help?" :: - T'Pau and T'Pol, discussing Archer's weakening state per MA:QUOTE — Morder (talk) 08:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible Voyager reference The story of Nirak that Soval tells to Commander Shran might be a possible reference to , where it's revealed that the aliens known as "vaadwaur" would also be used as the word "foolish" in the old Talaxian language. Lt. Commander Kacper (talk) 01:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :We would need evidence of that, such as a statement from a Trek staff member or reference book that they intended such a reference, to make such a statement in the article. More than likely, it is just a coincidence. Many plot elements are similar without being references. 31dot (talk) 11:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following notes, as they're more appropriate for the respective performer pages: * The Vulcan priest who extracts Surak's katra from Archer also performed T'Pol and Koss' wedding ceremony in . He was portrayed by Jack Donner, better known for his role as Tal in . Donner's appearance in this episode makes for the longest time period between an actor's first and last appearances in a Star Trek television series ( and ). * Robert Foxworth, who played V'Las, previously played Admiral Leyton in the episodes and . There are many similarities between the two characters. Both are powerful leaders (one the head of the Vulcan High Command, the other the Chief of Starfleet Operations) who, under the shadow of war with a powerful enemy (the Andorians and the Dominion respectively), manufacture a crisis so as to impose security restrictions on their homeworld which will help them further their own secret agenda. I've also removed a speculative sentence about the continuity between the Andorians and transporter technology since , which stated, "It is possible that they developed it in the four years between that episode and this one." --Defiant (talk) 07:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC)